The present invention relates to an outer support bracket for an outer support shaft of an automobile sun visor, the bracket comprising a mounting member, which can be fastened to a surface of the body of the car and which can preferably be developed as a plastic injection molding and also relates to a lockable introduction slot for the outer support shaft which slot is formed between an arm on the mounting member and the mounting member itself.
Such outer support brackets are used for sun visors which are swingably mounted in front of the windshield of automotive vehicles and are also swingable by means of a swivel bearing toward the side window. These outer support brackets receive an outer support shaft, which is on the sun visor and located in a region remote from the swivel bearing, when the sun visor body is located in front of the windshield. For swinging the visor body toward the side window, the outer support shaft is pulled out of the outer support bracket and then the sun visor body is swung around the swivel bearing toward the side window.
In German Patent 28 03 731 of the present applicant, an outer support shaft is held in the undercut introduction slot of a support bracket by at least one spring tongue which can be under spring action. The spring tongue avoids application of too great pressure per unit area on the cover sheet which surrounds the outer support shaft, and thus avoids damage to the cover sheet upon the swinging of the sun visor body up and down, as well as upon the pulling of the sun visor shaft out of the sun visor bracket and upon its reinsertion. The spring action of the spring tongue further assures dependable, rattle proof holding of the outer support shaft in the outer support bracket. The material for the bracket can be a material of a relatively high modulus of elasticity which exhibits only slight differences within the usual temperature range to which visors are exposed, so that this known outer support bracket fully satisfies technical requirements in both cold weather and hot weather.